Endless Moon
by Izzy Norton
Summary: This is the story of Remus Lupin's love for a girl he knew back at Hogwarts that lasts through the better part of his life. This is my first posted fic so Please Review. (Rated R for adult situations.)
1. Silent Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Chapter 1 - Silent Love.  
  
It was nearing the end of the term for the four friends that called themselves The Marauders. It was their 7th year and everyone was anticipating the ending year, but they were even more anxious for it was the last time they would be together at Hogwarts.  
  
As many of the lower class were stressing about their finals the 7th years were preparing to take their N.E.W.T.s. James and Sirius sat in the common room full of people who were feverishly studying. They were both playing a game of Exploding Snap and Peter was sitting next to Sirius engrossed in the game his fellow Marauders were playing.  
  
As the night waged on the common room began to empty as exhausted studiers went to their dorms to try and sleep. Sirius leaned back in his chair stretching his legs out. "Where the hell is Remus?" he asked running his hand through his thick black hair. "He's been down in that library forever."  
  
"He's actually worried that he's not going to do well on his N.E.W.Ts." James chuckled. And as he spoke the portrait hole opened and Remus stepped through accompanied by another 7th year that the others never really spoke to.  
  
"Well I am sure that you will do fine. You got just about everything I quizzed you on correct," Remus said to the girl as they stopped at the staircase that lead to the girl's dorms. She was about 6 or 7 inches shorter than he was, and had wavy blonde hair that reached to her chin.  
  
Looking up slightly so she could make eye contact she smiled at his reassurance. "Well thank you Remus. I hope you do well also. Goodnight." She began to climb the steps to her dorm.  
  
"Goodnight," he said as he watched her climb the steps. He turned away from the stairs and took a seat in one of the chairs where the rest of the Marauders were sitting. "What?" he asked noting their stares.  
  
Sirius stood dramatically. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You are perfect you know." he said mocking Remus. At this James also stood to join in on the dramatic reenactment of their friend's exchange with the blonde girl.  
  
"Well thank you so much. You will do fine also. Just think about how much I love you and you won't miss a question. Goodnight." James said throwing his arms around dramatically as he spoke.  
  
"Goodnight my love." Sirius said placing his hands over his heart. He then blew a kiss to James who swooned falling back into his chair with a girly squeal. Peter sat there laughing as his to favourite friends mocked Remus.  
  
"Ha Ha. I get it." Remus said, his voice drenched with sarcasm as James and Sirius burst into fits of laughter. "You're wrong you know. We are merely friends. She was worried that she wasn't going to do well on her N.E.W.Ts." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh yeah. What's her name?" asked Sirius with a sly smile.  
  
"Her name is Rebekah and maybe if you paid more attention in class you would know her. She has some of the highest marks in every one of her classes." he said a bit angered by their teasing.  
  
"Oh Rebekah." Sirius returned to his dramatic antics. "Rebekah your name is like the soft wind on the moonless night."  
  
"Hey that's a good line Sirius." James said with an approving nod.  
  
"I do what I can." Sirius said shrugging. "So Remus how long have you been madly in love with Miss Rebekah?"  
  
"I don't love her. We are just friends. We were studying together nothing less nothing more." he said in a hard tone trying to convince his friends that he didn't have romantic feelings for Rebekah. These attempts proved futile as his friends continued to tease him, receiving angry hushes from the remaining students studying in the common room.  
  
But as his friends continued to tease him he sat there knowing that they were right. He did have feelings for Rebekah but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. She was so beautiful in his eyes and deserved someone better not some monster like him.  
  
"Hey!" James yelled disrupting Remus from his thoughts. "Remus are you coming to bed?" he said. Remus noticed his three best friends standing and looking at him with concerned faces. The common room was now empty except for them.  
  
"Uh, Yeah I'll be right there." he said still a little lost in his thoughts. Sirius, James, and Peter all walked over to the steps to the boy's dorms and ascended. He was about to get up and follow them when he heard someone coming down the steps to the girl's dorms.  
  
"Oh. Remus, I didn't expect anyone to still be awake." her tone was surprised as she saw him sitting in his chair near the fireplace. "I couldn't sleep. I'm still so nervous about these N.E.W.T.s." Rebekah walked over and sat in the chair that Sirius had been sitting in. She was wearing a light pink dressing gown and Remus felt she looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Well no matter how prepared I am for a test I still get nervous." Remus looked into her eyes that seemed to be filled with what he took to be worry. "You never really feel comfortable until you are actually finished with the test with the grades in your hand."  
  
She smiled at him placing her hand on his. His skin shivered with her soft touch and he looked deeply into her eyes. "You know Remus you always know what's going on in my head. I do hope that after School is over we could still keep in touch. I would hate to loose you as a friend just because we aren't in school anymore."  
  
Remus' heart fell. "I will definitely keep in touch with you." he was pleased that she wanted to still be friends with him after school but was disappointed to find she didn't see him as anymore than a friend. "Well I hate to leave you here by yourself but I need to try and sleep. Goodnight Rebekah."  
  
"Goodnight Remus." She said as he walked up the stairs to the dorm. Changing into his pajamas and settling into his bed he drifted to sleep.  
  
The next few days were so hectic with all the exams. He never got a chance to talk to her the same way while he was at Hogwarts. The last night in the common room she had said hello to him as her friend Sadie was dragging her along sobbing and hugging all the people she was going to miss. The next day they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time and traveled to King's Cross Station to return home. 


	2. Chances Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Chapter 2 - Chances Lost  
  
In the years following their leaving Hogwarts all the Marauders kept in touch and were still best friends. They saw each other every chance they got and as they were when they attended school they were practically inseparable.  
  
Remus had kept his promise to keep in touch with Rebekah by writing her as often as he could. He would always anticipate her replies which never seemed to reach him fast enough. They sent owls for the better part of all the years since school had ended. All the time Remus' feelings for his pen-pal deepened and he was trying to work up the courage to tell her how he felt coming closer and closer with each letter to her.  
  
One day while awaiting Rebekah's reply to his last letter he had decided that the next one he sent he would tell her. He started to make himself a cup of tea when a large brown barn owl flew in through his kitchen window. He removed the large silver envelope that was tied to the owl's leg and it took off. He sat down at his kitchen table opening the envelope to reveal a silver piece of parchment with beautiful gold cursive writing on it. As he began to read the parchment his spirits fell. Just then another owl flew into the kitchen with a normal looking envelope tied to its leg which Remus removed and the owl took off. He recognized he hand writing on the envelope immediately and tore it open hoping the letter inside would contain some explanation.  
  
_My Dear Remus,  
  
I sent this owl with hopes that it would reach you before the other one does. If you are reading this first then my faithful owl has done well. I find this difficult to say to you and I'm not sure why. For about 6 months now I have been seeing a wizard by the name of Jonathan. My parents introduced me to him and he swept me off my feet. He is intelligent and successful. He works for the Ministry. I do apologize for not mentioning Jonathan before now but I didn't really feel it was necessary till now. Jonathan has proposed to me and we are to be wed. I would be very pleased if you could find the time to attend the wedding. You are one of my best friends and your presence would mean a lot to me. The invitation should be arriving promptly containing everything you will need to know. I hope to see you then and I look forward to you next letter.  
  
Love Always,   
The soon to be Mrs. Rebekah Anders_  
  
Remus looked back at the invitation and read the heading of it to himself silently again before reciting it out loud. "You are here by invited to the wedding of the future Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan and Rebekah Anders." he put the invitation down on the table along with Rebekah's letter. He had lost her. The only woman he had ever loved was lost to him.  
  
The date of the wedding he attended with Sirius. Painfully he sat through the ceremony and watched the beautiful blonde girl he pined over for so many years get married to another man.  
  
"Hey. It's only till death do them part. I mean he could die tomorrow." Sirius joked trying to comfort his heart broken friend at the reception. "You'll find someone else."  
  
Sirius' attempts to cheer his friend were pointless. Remus looked upon her in her wedding gown. She looked more lovely and radiant than she did the last time he saw her. He noticed that he was staring at her as she started to walk over to him and Sirius.  
  
"Remus! I am so glad you came." She said hugging him.  
  
"Oh he wouldn't have missed this for the world." Sirius said speaking for his silent friend.  
  
"Well I am very glad for that. Now if you would dance with me I would be the happiest bride in the whole wide world." Remus agreed to dance with her and she led him out to the dance floor.  
  
As he had his arms around her dancing with her he breathed her in deeply, and shivered slightly as she moved his hands on her hips. Soon their dance was interrupted by a handsome dark haired wizard. "Hey can I get my girl back?" his voice showed sarcasm.  
  
"Jonathan I want you to meet one of my very best friends, Remus Lupin. And Remus this is my husband Jonathan." She pulled away from Remus as she spoke, and the men shook hands.  
  
"Well I do apologize for butting in but I just wanted to steal my wife away for a dance." Jonathan led her away from Remus as she mouthed the words sorry. He couldn't take seeing her with another man any longer.  
  
"Come on Sirius were leaving. I can't stay here any more." Sirius broke himself away from the conversation he was having with a young and inebriated witch with black hair and a fairly skimpy dress, and they left. 


	3. Grave News

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Chapter 3 – Grave News  
  
An owl flew into Remus' kitchen as he sat eating his Dinner. He removed the letter form its leg and it flew away. He looked at the front of the envelope recognizing the hand writing he threw it into a basket with more letters. There must have been almost 300 of them all unopened and overflowing form the basket. Since the wedding Rebekah had continued to send him owls never receiving a reply she continued to send them.  
  
It had been a few years and Remus still had not coped with the fact that the only woman he had ever loved was married to another man. Times were worse. Voldemort had now developed a strong following and word had it that he was after one of Remus' best friends. James, his wife Lily, and their son Harry had been forced to go into hiding just the night before.  
  
Remus had tried to go about things as usual but the air had an anxious atmosphere that worried him. He went into the parlor and took a book out of one of his expansive bookcases. He thought that maybe reading a book would take his mind off of everything. He sat in his favourite chair and cracked the book open and began reading.  
  
The night wore on and he had grown weary of reading and with a frustrated groan he slammed the book closed and stood. He began pacing around the room tossing the book on a desk that sat in the corner. Worrying about his friends well being had completely taken over his mind. He glanced up at the clock "Only One O'clock." he groaned running a hand through his light brown hair.  
  
He knew he would not be able to sleep if he tried to so he continued to try and find little things to occupy his time. It was Five O'clock before he had fallen asleep sitting upright in his chair and dusk was falling when he had awoken once again. Stretching his sore body he rose from the chair he had slept very uncomfortably in. He walked into the kitchen and began making himself some tea. As he tapped the tea kettle twice steam shot out of the spout with a whistle almost drowning out the sound of someone knock on the front door.  
  
Remus put the kettle down and walked through the parlor to the front door. He let out a small gasp when he saw who it was. "Professor Dumbledore, please come in." he stepped back to allow Dumbledore room to enter. Dumbledore walked through the doorway his eyes that remained behind his half moon spectacles full of serious concern. "I was just making some tea can I interest you in a cup?" he asked trying to cope with his own thoughts of why Dumbledore was making this visit.  
  
"That will be fine Remus." Dumbledore said and followed Remus into the kitchen. He took a seat at the table and Remus placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. "Remus, I suggest you take a seat." He said gesturing at the chair across from himself. It pulled itself out as he gestured. Remus closed his eyes and sat down preparing himself for the worst. "I take from your disposition that you have not been informed yet. It saddens me to have to tell you what I am about to but I am also glad that you have not read it in the Daily Prophet or heard it from some outside source."  
  
Remus already knew what Dumbledore was going to say. His head filled with horrible images and he forced his eyes open to try and forget them. "Last night Voldemort found where James and Lily were hiding." Dumbledore continued his tone grave. "I do have to tell you that they did not make it through the encounter. There was one survivor however. Young Harry is alive and well I have made sure he will be in a place where no one can harm him."  
  
Remus looked at Dumbledore with a confused expression on his face. "How is it that Harry survived an attack by Voldemort?" he didn't understand how a child of no more than a year old could have made it through alive.  
  
"Voldemort's power failed when he tried to attack Harry. Voldemort has been defeated by the love Harry's mother and father had for him. But Remus there is more. Sirius Black was in leagues with Voldemort." Remus gasped at the news of his once best friend's betrayal of his other friend. "He was James and Lily's Secret-Keeper and he told Voldemort where they were." Remus put his hand to his head in a gesture of stress.  
  
Remus could not believe what had happened and when Dumbledore continued he painfully listened. "That is not all. Earlier today Peter Pettigrew found Sirius in the middle of a Muggle street. He confronted Sirius who attacked Peter killing him and twelve innocent Muggles. The Ministry has apprehended him and most likely he will be sent to Azkaban. I do apologize for all that has happened Remus but I felt I had to be the one to tell you." he tried to comfort Remus but nothing Dumbledore said was going to help Remus get his Three best friends back.  
  
"I just want to be alone with this right now." he said curtly to Dumbledore who didn't say a word back but got up and left. Remus didn't really want to be alone but who could he go to who could help him. There was no one he could go to. His friends were gone. For the first time in his life they would never be there for him ever again. Not knowing where he was going he threw on his traveling cloak and left his house.  
  
The trip was a blur he didn't know whether he was coming or going and his head was swimming with all the information he had so recently received. Only when he had found himself knocking on a door did he halfway come to his senses. He had never been to this house before but somehow he knew where he was. When the door flung open he knew where he had wandered to. 


	4. A Consoling Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains graphic and strong sexual content. If reading this sort of thing may upset you please do not continue reading this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 – A Consoling Friend  
  
She stood in the doorway. Her face full of surprise and bewilderment was more beautiful than he remembered. "Remus, c-c-come in." Rebekah was overcome by the arrival of her friend who had not returned a letter in years. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't know where else to go." he said. "I don't have anyone else I could talk to. My friends...they....." he trailed off unable to finish the sentence he had started.  
  
"I heard." she looked at him with gentle concern. "I just I wouldn't have expected you to come and see me. You haven't replied to a letter I've sent you in years."  
  
"I know. I apologize." he didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Well, come in anyway. You should sit down." she said leading him to the sofa. He sat still in a strange daze. "I'm sorry about your friends. I read about it all in the Daily Prophet." she said sitting next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. It was at this moment that Remus could no longer contain his grief. He let it out in the form of slow and soft sobs. She put her arms around him consoling him as he continued to shake with grief.  
  
She held him as he cried on her shoulder. It seemed like forever before he raised his head to her and looked into her eyes. They were also full of tears. "You will be ok Remus." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Where is Jonathan?" he asked as he placed his hand on her soft cheek and wiped her tear away. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply with the gentle touch of his hand.  
  
"He was called into work. There seems to be a lot of urgency there lately." she spoke softly as if there was someone there she did not want to hear her. "Oh, Remus, why couldn't it have been you?"  
  
He was taken back with confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've loved you since school. But I never thought you liked me so I didn't do anything about it." she confessed. "Why couldn't you have loved me? Why couldn't it have been you instead of Jonathan?"  
  
"I have loved you since I first met you." his words were met with her sobs as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her moving his arms around her body to her back and pulling her closer to him and deepening their kiss. She opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to slip past her lips to gently massage her own.  
  
She began to lie back on the sofa pulling him along with her as they continued to passionately embrace each other. The thoughts of his friends melted away and were replaced by quixotic thoughts of her. He noticed how sweet her kiss tasted to him as he began to move his hand up the front of her slender abdomen stopping just underneath her breast. She moaned softly as she longed for his touch to continue. Her thoughts turned to how gentle yet strong his touch was.  
  
All of a sudden he broke their kiss rising off of the sofa and walking to the other side of the room. "I am sorry Rebekah but we can not continue this. It isn't right." he spoke without looking at her for it was too painful.  
  
"Remus, what is not right is that we have both loved each other and never were able to act upon it, even if it was because we didn't tell each other how we felt." she walked to him as she spoke, and placed her arm around him and kissing the back of his neck.  
  
His skin crawled with ecstasy as she kissed his neck and he inhaled deeply. He turned around quickly and stepped away from her. "You, Rebekah, are married, and you don't know me as well as you think. I can't let you commit adultery with me."  
  
"Remus, I love you. I don't care if I'm cheating on Jonathan as long as it's with you." she took a step towards him closing the gap he had created between them. She moved her hand up his chest and to the side of his face. "I want to finally be with you, no matter what."  
  
He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch. "But, Rebekah, I am a werewolf." his words almost caught in his throat and he waited for her touch to be quickly broken. He waited for her to step back in disgust. He waited for her react to what he said. He eyes opened in surprise as he felt her lips against his in a short and gentle kiss.  
  
"I know what you are, and I don't care. I've known since 5th year when we would study together. You were always gone once a month and I figured it out when I was reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts book in your absence. I love you no matter what Remus." her eyes were filled with compassion as she gazed deep into his eyes. He felt as if her gaze reached down to his soul.  
  
Her words had washed over him and filled him with feelings of relief. He kissed her again. This time his kiss was more passionate as he felt himself take her in his arms. He knew he was not controlling himself any longer, his emotions were. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her neck. His grip on her was firm but soft at the same time. "Remus, I love you." she said softly in his ear, her voice filled with passion.  
  
They both began removing their clothing as he led her back to the sofa. She laid back on the sofa now clad only in her shirt and undergarments. He moved over her, shirtless, and began kissing the nape of her neck as she moaned in anticipation. She could feel his hard organ pressed against her as he lay on top of her. His hand then glided effortlessly under her shirt and over her breasts. Her body stiffened with pleasure as he began massaging her breasts. Their tongues were softly dueling each other in a lingering open mouthed kiss.  
  
She broke their kiss to throw off her shirt and pulling him back to her she kissed him now with vigor and wanton need. He slowed her pace by kissing down her neck and chest to her breasts softly biting her nipple trough her bra as she moaned in frustration and need. She would not let him win though. She pushed him away and removed her bra and began fumbling with his belt and unbuttoned his pants as he continued to kiss her mouth.  
  
They waged a war to control the pace of their exchange with Remus finally winning. His naked body was on top of hers and he continued to savor her kissing her up and down her abdomen and slowly making his way up to her face. He stared into her eyes and gently kissed her before he moved his hand to her hips and teasingly rubbed her silken thigh. She arched up into his touch as he moved his hand down further. Her eyes rolled back as he touched her most intimate region and she moved her body into his touch. She panted with desire saying his name softly as he continued massaging her between her legs.  
  
As she breathed in short gasps he removed his hand replacing it with himself. She gasped out a moan as her face contorted in fulfilled pleasure. Her waiting was over. He moved inside her rhythmically bringing her closer and closer to climax. As she brought both of her legs around his pulling him into her further. He leaned into her putting his lips next to her ear and whispered a softly, "I love you Rebekah." He felt her body stiffen under him and he gazed into her face as she writhed with rapture. His pace quickened in response to her needful writhing.  
  
Her breathy pants were now replaced by soft high pitched moans and gasps of passion. She suddenly fell quite gasping sharply inward and stiffening as she climaxed. The look on her face sent him into his own fulfilling climax as she let out a long breathless sigh and panted hard to catch her breath. A wave of satisfaction swept over Remus as he collapsed panting on top of Rebekah. Her arms remained wrapped around him as he lay his head on her chest as it continued to rise and fall as she caught her breath. They lied there in silence still clinging to one another until Rebekah broke the silence. "I have wanted to do that since I met you." Remus let out a soft exhausted laugh as she kissed the top of his head.  
  
They both fell asleep still lying naked on the sofa in each others arms. The grief Remus had felt the night before had been comforted in a way he would never have imagined.  
  
A/N: There's definitely more to come. 


	5. Aftermath

I thank you for your Reviews. Keep them coming. And Keran I hope this chapter will answer you question.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Warning: this chapter contains strong language form an unlikely source.  
  
Chapter 5 – Aftermath  
  
As the morning light broke through the windows, illuminating Rebekah and Remus, he stirred. He raised his head from Rebekah's chest as it steadily rose and fell with each sleeping breath she took. He looked upon her naked body bathed in sunlight and smiled to himself with a look of loving adoration. He searched through the trail of clothing that led to the sofa finding his pants and throwing them on before covering the sleeping Rebekah with his cloak.  
  
He had made his way into the kitchen and began to make a pot of tea. As he poured the steaming water into his cup he jumped spilling some of it on the counter-top as two slender arms wrapped around him from behind. "Calm down. It's only me." her sweet voice came from behind him. She kissed the back of his neck before releasing him and walking over to the table and taking a seat. "Will you make me a cup too?" She said as she rested her head in her hand smiling at him.  
  
It was not a smile that he had seen before. This smile was new; it was a smile he could not place. He fumbled slightly to find the words to answer her question before giving up and nodding his head. He prepared the tea and took a seat next to her. She was wearing his shirt which he found seeing her in was oddly satisfying. He brought his hand up to the side of her face as she sipped her tea lightly touching her cheek as he brushed her short blonde hair out of her face. She inhaled deeply at his touch and put her cup down. "Remus...you have to go soon."  
  
Her words didn't seem to register right away. He brought his hand back sharply when he realized what she had said. "What do you mean?" his expression of pain burnt down deep into the core of Rebekah. She returned his expression with one of an almost melancholy nature.  
  
"Remus, do you know how lucky we have been already? I can't have Jonathan coming home and finding us like this." her words pained her almost as much as they pained him. "I do love you Remus. I love you with all my heart if you can believe it, but I can not just walk away from my marriage. At least not yet." tears began to well up in her eyes as she spoke. "I just... I don't want to loose you, but this is the worst time for this to happen. I mean with everything that happened in the past few days... I ...I can't leave Jonathan right now."  
  
"Why not." Remus said through clenched teeth. His face was now filled with a mix of rage and pain.  
  
"I just can't." she said the words so softly he almost didn't hear her. "I will though. I promise you that after everything with Voldemort and James and Siri-..." her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying. She let out a soft sob as she saw the pain and anger in Remus' face mix with grief. "Oh Remus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She rose out of her chair and knelt on the floor at his feet. "Please forgive me. I do love you, I really do. Remus, please look at me. Please don't be angry with me. Remus, please."  
  
He raised his hand to cut her off. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even came here. It was stupid of me to come here and expect after what just happened that you would just run away with me, and leave your husband behind in a cloud of dust. You wont leave him. I wont allow you to leave him." He rose out of his chair trying not to look her in the eye, and walked into the other room gathering his clothing that still lie on the floor she followed him stopping in the door way. "I need my shirt back." His voice quivered as he tried not to let his emotions take him over.  
  
She walked over to him, her face full of tears. "Don't Remus. Don't leave like this. I do love you I want to be with you, but I can't right now." She removed his shirt as she spoke picking up her loose clothing and dressing as she did. "Just please don't leave like this."  
  
"How would you like me to leave?" his voice was full of disdain as he buttoned his shirt. "Make up your damn mind will you! Remus, I love you, but I can't leave my husband! Remus, you have to leave! Remus, don't leave! What the hell do you want me to do?!?!" he screamed at her. "What was last night to you? What did it mean to you? Did it really mean as much as you said it did or did you just fuck me because you felt bad for me. 'Oh, poor little Remus lost all his friends. I guess I'll have sex with him to make him feel better.'" She was taken aback by this behavior that most definitely did not fit Remus' personality.  
  
"Is that what you really think? Do you honestly believe I would do that? Remus, I don't want you to leave at all. I wish you could stay. I wish I could go with you. I wish I could listen to my heart but I can't. Believe me if I could I would be out that door in a second." She walked towards him as he closed his eyes in hurt and anger. "I love you, and I don't want you leaving with out believing me. I don't want you leaving here without loving me back. I don't think I could live with out knowing that." she spoke softly lifting her gentle hand to the side of his face. "Don't let me live with out knowing that you love me the same as I love you. Don't condemn me to that."  
  
Remus let out an exhausted sigh and placed his hand over hers. "I do love you Rebekah. I don't think I could ever not love you. My love for you is like oxygen; I've had it for so long I doubt I could survive with out it." He leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was not full of passion and it was not full of love. This kiss was full of angst. He pulled away from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now you know that I do love you and now I must go." Her eyes were still filled with tears as he walked to the sofa to gather his cloak. And as he stood there looking at her the door opened.  
  
Jonathan walked in through the doorway stopping with surprise as he spotted Remus standing by the sofa. His eyes went to Rebekah. It was apparent that she had been crying. "What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked his eyes darting back and forth between Remus and Rebekah.  
  
"Oh, darling Remus just told me about a few of our friends from school. The most dreadful things have happened. Voldemort killed two of them and one of his followers was our friend, Sirius Black. He came to our wedding and now he has killed twelve Muggles and one of our other friends and they...they... are going to throw him in Azkaban." She spoke quickly and started sobbing almost too dramatically.  
  
Remus' eyes grew wide and he held his breath searching Jonathan's face to see if he would believe Rebekah. "Oh, Bekah, I didn't know you knew those people." Jonathan rushed to her side to comfort her. "That is absolutely awful news. Remus was it?" Remus nodded in agreement. "I am sorry to hear of your loss and Bekah's loss but I think it would be best if you left now. I have been working all night because of this whole Voldemort thing and I am exhausted. I will tend to Bekah. I thank you for delivering this news in person, but I think we should be alone now."  
  
"Yes I understand completely Mr. Anders. Good bye Rebekah, and good bye to you also." He nodded to Jonathan and then headed out the door.  
  
Later that evening when he had returned to his home, he stared blankly at nothing, he was unable to bring himself to do anything. He was sitting in his favourite chair when an owl arrived with a letter. The owl flew off as he read the all too familiar handwriting on the envelope. Tearing it open he read hoping to find solace in the words that were scratched onto the parchment.  
  
_My dearest Remus,  
  
I feel I can not write these words without feeling guilt towards Jonathan. I need to see you again. Jonathan will be gone all day tomorrow. I want to see you then. I will be most heartbroken if you do not come. I love you more than I can say in a letter or even in spoken words.  
Do not reply to this. I fear if Jonathan were to read your reply he would be enraged with jealousy. You already fill him with jealousy just because I write to you so much; Even if you don't write back. Just please come over around noon. I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival.  
  
Eternally yours,   
Rebekah_  
  
He put the letter down next to him and sighed. His sigh was half filled with frustration and half filled with relief. She wanted; no she NEEDED to see him again, and he needed to see her.  
  
A/N so there you have chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up promptly, and keep the reviews coming. 


	6. The Noon Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter 6 – The Noon Meeting.  
  
Remus finished dressing with nervous anticipation. It was about five minutes till noon. He was filled with an odd sort of fear. He feared that on this visit things could change. 'What if she tells me she can't leave at all? What if she tells me she can never see me again? What would I do then?' he thought to himself as he paced around his room stopping to glance in the mirror and straighten his tie. "Well, what ever is going to happen I better get it over with." he said out loud as he apperated to Rebekah's front door.  
  
He knocked softly and waited as he heard footsteps approaching the door. He was quickly pulled inside and was not greeted by words but instead by Rebekah's soft lips against his. He was filled with surprise as he found himself placing his hands on her hips. Her arms around his neck held him so tightly; it felt as if she was trying to keep him there. He pulled her closer to him moving his arms around her waist. Their kiss seemed to last forever, but Remus thought it was entirely too short. He wished he could hold her and kiss her for an eternity.  
  
"Remus I'm so glad you showed up. It seemed like noon took forever to come." Her arms were still around his neck and refused to let go. He reached back and pulled her arms from his neck and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Why did you ask me to come here? Why did you _need_ to see me?" he spoke in a solemn tone not really wanting to hear her response.  
  
"I wanted you to come here because I needed to see you again. I wanted to be with you again. I wanted to touch you again, and kiss you again. I fear it will be hard to go a day without any of that." She walked toward him again placed her hand in his. He couldn't help himself from leaning in to kiss her again. Her presence made it hard for him to control his actions.  
  
It took all the strength he had to pull away from her. "Rebekah, what are we doing? You can't honestly tell me you want to continue like this, can you?"  
  
"I do want to continue. I wouldn't choose to continue like _this_, but if that is the only way I can have you I will do what I have to." she said as she took another step towards him, he backed away from her only to be stopped by the wall. Her blue eyes bore into him as he looked into them. Her eyes were filled with brazen passion and need. "Remus, why must we torture ourselves by trying to suppress what we feel for each other? Why can't we act upon it as long as no one knows? Then when the time comes I will leave with you."  
  
"We can't do any of that because it is not right." his words were half hearted. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and do what she wanted. He wanted to hug her, hold her, kiss her, and most of all make love to her, but he knew that he couldn't allow himself to. "I can't let what happened the other night happen again it isn't fair to any of us, especially your husband."  
  
"I don't care about Jonathan. I could care less about him. He won't let me do anything I want. I just want to teach or at least work and he makes me stay home all day and do nothing. He says my place is to be at home puttering about, while he goes out and works and gets things done. I loath him." she had stepped away from Remus turning her face so he could not she the anger in her eyes.  
  
"Then why don't you leave him? If you hate him so much then leave him."  
  
"It's not that simple Remus. I stay with him because of my mother. She loves him so much, and she's not well. I fear that if I left Jonathan that the pain and shock might kill her, and then I would hate myself for having killed my mother. I don't want that burden over my head." Her shoulders began to quake as she silently sobbed.  
  
Remus moved to her and put his arms around her pulling her to him. She sobbed into his chest as he comforted her. "You wont kill you mother. Nothing will happen to her because you will not leave Jonathan while she lives." She lifted her head looking into his eyes with more sadness then he had seen in a single pair of eyes in his entire life.  
  
"But I have to leave him. I have to if I want to be with you. I could hardly last a day without seeing you let alone wait till..." she began to trail off, but Remus already knew what her next words were. "... till my mother..." he kissed her to silence. It was a short kiss and he broke it leaving his lips just barely touching hers. He stared into her eyes as her body trembled in his arms. He could no longer hold himself back. His lips connected fully with hers once again. He could no longer bring himself to be gentle with her. She was his biggest need, he did not need to eat or breathe as much as he needed to be with her.  
  
She had found his new demeanor a welcome change, as she kissed him with as much vigor as he kissed her. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke their kiss briefly only to breathlessly ask "Bedroom?"  
  
"Down the hall the third door on the left." she moaned the answer as he kissed the nape of her neck. After very clumsily making their way to the bedroom they fell upon the bed with Remus landing on top of Rebekah. They tore at each others clothing till they were both naked. He ended up back on top of her kissing every inch of her body in a crazed passion. She moaned as he explored her body with his kiss.  
  
He did not savor her this time trusting himself inside of her as she let out a groan. They rolled around on the bed as they made love. This time everything happened in frenzy and before long the pleasure of the ordeal caught up with Rebekah as her body stiffened and she gasped sharply inward. The sound of her climax sent Remus into his own and he collapsed next to her in the bed. "I guess we could try and make this work."

* * *

They continued to see each other in secret almost every day, except the ones on the full moon, for two months. Remus would arrive at her home after he was sure Jonathan had left for work and they would make love and spend the rest of the time talking. After they had made love one afternoon Remus lifted him self off of Rebekah sitting up in the bed placing his head in his hands.  
  
Rebekah arose wrapping the sheet around her as she moved in the bed to join him. "What's wrong?" she placed her hand on his shoulder trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
  
"I love you so much and I don't know if I can do this anymore. I hate myself because I know that you will be sleeping in this bed tonight with another man and there is nothing that I can do about that. I don't want this to be our relationship. I don't come here with the intention of making love to you. I come here every day thinking 'today I will tell her no. Today will be the day I put an end to this affair', but when I'm around you it's as if I can't stop myself. I would give anything to be with you, but I'm not so sure I can if it is like this." He was now looking her in the eyes and he saw the gravity of his words was over her and her face change with reaction.  
  
"Why isn't making love to me enough for you? Why can't it be like this for as long as it has to? I love you. Isn't that enough?" her face was contorted with confusion and worry as she held back tears from him for the first time.  
  
"Your love would be enough in different circumstances. I don't want this. I don't want things to be like this. It isn't fair to you. I'm making you into a whore and I don't want to do that to you." he said as he placed a hand on her cheek trying to calm her.  
  
"But I don't care if I'm a whore. I don't care as long as it's for you." She moved closer to him trying to kiss him. He pushed her away in a swift movement.  
  
"I better go before I can't help myself any longer." she threw herself back on the bed and began crying into a pillow. Remus began dressing closing his eyes and biting his lip as her cries tore into him. "I'm sorry Rebekah, but I love you to much to continue this." he could not bring himself to look at her and he finished dressing and left.  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 6 keep reviewing and reading and chapter 7 will be finished soon. 


	7. An Unexpected Visit

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: So far this is my longest chapter and I fear it gets a little clichéd but I felt I had no where else to go with it. Tell me what you think so my confidence isn't shattered by being to clichéd and I can continue with this saga.  
  
Chapter 7 – An Unexpected Visit  
  
Remus sat at his desk in his study reading and scribbling words on a piece of parchment in front of him. He didn't want to be doing anything but he forced himself to. He had started rereading every book he owned. He tried everything to get his mind off of Rebekah. It had been six months since he had last seen her, six months since he had last made love to her, and six months since he had been just a little happy. He read a fairly interesting passage in his book and began to laugh to himself, 'Sirius and James would have liked that.' His laugh quickly faded as his thoughts went to his friends. He was overcome with melancholy and then he thought about the night he and Rebekah had first been together. Not seeing her for so long was breaking his heart but he felt he could do it. In the past he had gone a lot longer without seeing her, but that was before they had been intimate.  
  
He began to rise out of his chair and head towards his bedroom to try and get some sleep that he knew would not come. He had not slept well in months. His eyes were tired and the bags under them made anyone who looked at him know he was exhausted. He looked much like he did the days following his transformation. As he made his way to his bedroom he heard a knock come from the front door. He turned quickly on his heel and made his way to the door pulling it open. A wave of surprise stunned him as he glared at the figure standing in his doorway.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Lupin. I'm sorry to be coming here so late but I could find no other time." Remus stared in wonder at the dark haired man standing before him. He suddenly snapped back to reality and stepped back from the door allowing Jonathan to enter his home.  
  
"The time is nothing to worry about Mr. Anders. I am just surprised that you are here." He looked with concerned eyes at Jonathan trying to read him. 'Does he know about me and Rebekah? Is that why he's here? Is he here to confront me about buggering his wife?'  
  
Remus was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Jonathan's voice, it sounded could and concerned. "It's about Rebekah. I'm so worried about her and I have no idea what to do about it. She doesn't want to do anything she just mopes about. She hasn't been sleeping lately or eating and I'm starting to fear for her health. Every time I ask her if there is anything I can do to help she just tells me that you are the only person who can help her."  
  
Remus' brow furrowed with concern at Jonathan's last comment. Worry struck him harder than before as he began pacing around the room. 'She is depressed because I won't see her so she sends her husband to try and get me to go back to her.' "Has she told you why she needs to see me? I can't think of any reason myself, because I have not seen her months." He tried to play off his fear of being identified as the adulterous fiend that he saw himself as. He had blamed himself for what happened with Rebekah. He had begun telling himself that she would never have committed such unspeakable acts if not for his influence.  
  
"Well she won't tell me any more than she needs to see you. She says you won't return her letters and you won't come to see her unless either she comes to see you or I come and get you. I opted to come and get you because I do not want her traveling in her condition. She doesn't look healthy Mr. Lupin. I'm so distraught I don't know what to do about her." Jonathan looked as if he were going to cry as he spoke about his wife.  
  
"Well she was wrong on both counts. No matter whom she sends I will not see her." Remus avoided looking at Jonathan as he spoke.  
  
"Why not? Are you not her friend? I can't tell you, Mr. Lupin, how worried I am not only for Rebekah's well being but for the well being of our child as well." Remus' eyes went wide and his ears perked as Jonathan's words hit him. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Rebekah is pregnant?" he stared intently at Jonathan. "How far along is she?"  
  
"She's just about seven months now. That's what the doctor says at least. I don't quite think she's so far along. But I don't think this baby will stay healthy as long as she keeps doing this to herself. Mr. Lupin I have wanted nothing but to have a child with Rebekah and after years of trying it has finally happened and I don't think either one of us could handle it if she lost this baby."  
  
Remus had only half-heard those last words. He was stuck on the seven months. His head filled with wicked delight at the possibilities, and he could not help but smirk slightly. "Ok. I will go and talk to Rebekah. For the sake of your child." He really only wanted to see her to ask one question.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Lupin. I can not tell you how much this means to me." Jonathan gushed as he was led to the door by Remus. "I will tell her that you will come by tomorrow then. I of coarse won't be able to be there but as long as you show up I'm sure she will be fine."  
  
Remus nodded his head as he stood holding the door open for Jonathan. "You're welcome Mr. Anders. I will drop by tomorrow. Good night sir." He shut the door as Jonathan still thanked him. 'Seven months.' He thought. 'It has been six months since I last saw her.' No matter what he thought only she could confirm or disprove his suspicions. Remus was leaning back against the door a smile had found its way to his lips as he sighed before making his way to his bedroom. He slept better that night than he had in months.

* * *

He arrived at Rebekah's front door the following morning. It was not yet noon and the sun shone brightly against the door as he knocked lightly. The door was pulled open to reveal a worn looking Rebekah who despite the fact that she looked as if she hadn't slept in days was glowing in a way Remus had not seen before. His eyes fell upon her stomach which was visibly larger than he had last seen it. Her eyes somewhat twinkled at the sight of him, and a wide grin formed on her tired looking face.  
  
"Come in Remus." She stepped back allowing him to enter as he didn't take his eyes off of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug that felt so familiar to him, but yet seemed like a distant memory. He hugged her waist gently as he found himself somewhat afraid to hold her too tightly, though he wanted to hold her tighter than he ever had in his life. "It's ok Remus you won't break me you know." At this he hugged her a little tighter but still showed some restraint out of fear.  
  
After the embrace she had led him to the sofa, and she went to the kitchen to get some tea she had prepared. Remus stared at the fabric of the sofa, running his hand over it. It felt familiar against his touch and he knew why, but tried to push those thoughts out of his head. Rebekah returned carrying a tea tray placing it on the coffee table in front of them. "So...is it ...?" he tried to pretend to be nonchalant about the whole thing taking a sip of his tea in between words.  
  
"..._Yours_, Remus? Is it _yours_? Is that what you want to know?" she said her words quickly putting her tea cup down in frustration.  
  
"Well can you blame me for being curious?" he shrugged before draining his cup.  
  
"No, I can't blame you." she sighed. "And yes it is yours. I found out about a week after the last time we....you know." She blushed slightly as she was overcome with modesty. "I was about a month at that point." Her face became contorted with worry and she bit her bottom lip while looking at Remus.  
  
"This is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Why aren't you excited? We are having a baby, us, you and me and a baby makes three." He laughed at his own joke for a moment. "Ok I know that last bit was a little hokey, but I'm so happy about this. Why aren't you happy?"  
  
"Remus, I'm not happy because I am still married and now I am going to be having _Jonathan's_ child." She looked at him with more concern than before as the happiness that had graced his face only moments ago melted away to confusion and dismay.  
  
"No you're not. You are having _my_ child, not Jonathan's. How could you give this to me and then take it away so quickly?" Remus began breathing hard with panic as he realized what she was telling him.  
  
"Remus what was I supposed to do? Did you want me to go 'Oh, Jonathan, darling, remember my friend Remus Lupin? Well for about two months we've been having an affair and guess what. I'm pregnant with his baby.' Would that have been better for you?" she spoke sternly as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"How did you get him to think it was his?" he asked starting to calm and look at the situation more rationally than before.  
  
"After I found out I slept with him and about a week later I told him I was pregnant. The doctor keeps telling him that I'm seven months along, but Jonathan keeps insisting that he must be wrong, that I can't be more than six months." She stared into his eyes and felt the sting of tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry. I want more than anything to be able to acknowledge this baby as yours but I fear I have already dug my grave in the matter and must now lie in it. I am... just... so... sorry." sobs over took her as she spoke.  
  
"I understand Rebekah." he took her in his arms holding her close to him as she cried. He closed his eyes knowing that he would never be able to call this child his own. It pained him to admit it even to himself, but logically and rationally it was the only thing that could be done. "I will only be able to let this happen, Rebekah..." he put his hand under her chin lifting her face to look at him, "... I can only let this baby be known as Jonathan's if you tell me that you will make sure you take care of yourself the remainder of this pregnancy and make sure this baby is born healthy and well."  
  
She simply said "I promise," before he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

He kissed her by the door as she leaned against the frame. This kiss was different than any the two had shared together, it wasn't passionate or loving or even full of angst, for they both knew it was a goodbye kiss. "You know Rebekah," he said after they had both broken the kiss, "after this I can not come back, if only to keep that child from knowing the truth."  
  
Rebekah nodded her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You will write me wont you?"  
  
He kissed her softly on the forehead, "Yes, I will write you every chance I get." He turned to leave opening the door and stepping past Rebekah who was still leaning against the frame.  
  
"I still love you Remus." Her words startled him for a moment and he turned quickly and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I still love you also." Tears glistened in his eyes as he walked down the walkway that led from the street to the front door. He felt it best if he walked home instead of apparating.  
  
A/N: Ok personally this chapter makes me want to cry and I wrote the damn thing, so if you aren't affected by it I don't know what's wrong with you. Thanks for all your reviews and support and don't worry this is not the end of the Remus/Rebekah saga more is on its way as we speak. 


	8. Neoma Accalia Lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter 8 – Neoma Accalia Lupin  
  
It had now been a few years since Remus had his last encounter with Rebekah. He awaited her weekly letters like they were his life lines. Unable to find work because of his condition they were just that to him. Her letters and proclamations of love that they contained were what kept him going. He had no real friends like he had in the past but still tried to take things one day at a time. As he waited for her letter to arrive he began packing his things into a large trunk. He had received a visit from Albus Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer. Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, where Remus had attended school. Dumbledore asked Remus to take over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher which Remus reluctantly accepted only after he was reassured by Dumbledore that every precaution would be taken to keep his Lycanthropy a secret from the students and their parents.  
  
As Remus placed the last of what he was bringing with him inside the trunk he snapped the latches closed and carried it out of his bedroom and into the foyer noticing a large brown barn owl perched atop his coat rack. He removed the letter that was attached to its leg and it flew off almost knocking the coat rack over in the process. Remus opened the letter with great haste.  
  
_My Darling Remus,  
  
I was happy to read that you had accepted Dumbledore's offer to have you teach at Hogwarts. I just wish you had told me before you had. I have been debating telling you this but I felt if I told you now it would be easier for you when you arrive at Hogwarts. This will be Neoma's second year at the school. I know you hadn't thought about this when you took the position. How could you have? I am sure she is in your thoughts all the time but why would you assume she would be there when you would. I know this may change things but like I said before, I wish you had told me earlier. I am sorry to have to spring this one on you. I will be redirecting my weekly letters to Hogwarts. I hope to hear from you again soon. I love you with all my heart.  
  
All My Love,_

_Rebekah_  
  
Remus let out a sigh. He did not know what to think. If it had not been so close to the beginning of the school year he would have gone straight to Dumbledore and told him under no circumstances was he going to be able to teach that year or any year for that matter, but he felt now he had an obligation to fulfill. He reached into his jacket pocket and removed a fairly old looking piece of parchment that he carried with him at all times. It had been the letter that he had received about two months after he had last seen Rebekah. Unfolding it he reread it for what had to be the one millionth time.  
  
_Dear Remus,  
  
I apologize for the sparse arrivals of my letters. I have not had a chance to write very often because of being extremely busy. Exactly one week ago I gave birth to your daughter. I would have written you sooner but could not find one person in that bloody hospital to sneak me a damned quill or bit of parchment. She was born at 5:34 the morning of June 1st if you want to be exact. She is so beautiful, and I wish that if you could see her so you would know for your self. Jonathan insists on telling everyone, even the doctors, that she was born a month premature. I don't think he will ever trust a doctor again. I wish you could have been there for her birth, but even if you had the pleasure of calling this your daughter you would never have been able to be there for her birth. It was a full moon that night and I know I don't need to remind you of that ordeal. I think I was in as much pain if not more pain than you that night. I really do wish you could see her. I know you would love her more than anyone can love another human being and it pains me to have to see our daughter in the arms of Jonathan. I am so sorry that everything happened this way, and please forgive me for it. I love you and our child more than life itself.  
  
With Love,_

_Rebekah  
  
P.S. After much of a struggle with Jonathan I got him to agree with my name choice. Her name is Neoma Accalia. I am sure you are smart enough to figure out why I named her that, Jonathan hasn't a clue. Oh, and if I could have put what I knew was right for the last name on the birth certificate I would have put Lupin, Neoma Accalia Lupin_  
  
Remus bit his bottom lip after reading the old letter and folded it up. He unlocked the latches on his trunk and hid the letter amongst his clothing. He then closed and locked the trunk once more before putting on his old cloak and apparating to platform 9 ¾.  
  
Remus found himself on the Hogwarts express in the same compartment as the famous son of one of his best friends. He marveled at how much Harry looked like James, but restrained himself from telling Harry that he had known his father. Harry had just been out cold because of the arrival of Dementors on the train, and this was no time to tell someone that you were best friends with their dead father. He bided his time and decided to only tell Harry if it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Remus took to teaching very well and loved it. He was so pleased to see the Gryffindor second years loved his first assignment with them, as had all the other classes. He tried not to pay to much notice to one of the young students in the class. A small fair-haired girl with beautiful sparkling blue eyes and a heart warming smile. He noticed her right away as she talked to a small group of girls in the back of the classroom. That smile and those eyes were absolutely unmistakable. He smiled softly as he thought how much she looked like her mother. Almost everything about her reminded him of Rebekah, except for her nose and her hair those were his he could tell instantly that she was indeed his.  
  
Drawing himself away from the utter joy he felt upon finally seeing his daughter continued the lesson with success. He only had a minor slip when he heard someone calling his name. He then realized he had been staring at Neoma and had stopped reading aloud from the book.  
  
Classes went on usually with him keeping his attention on the lesson at hand but once and a while he caught himself drifting off for a moment at the sight of the girl whose life he wished so dearly he could be a part of. When this happened he usually would snap back to reality after hearing one of the students asking him if anything was wrong. He would just attribute it to being lost in thought and go on with the lesson as planed.  
  
After the first time he had to miss class due to his transformations, which he had been taking the Wolfsbane Potion to help with, he was horrified to find that Professor Severus Snape had assigned an extensive essay on how to recognize and kill werewolves to his third years. Severus Snape was the one making him his Wolfsbane Potion and like the rest of the faculty knew of his affliction. He had hated Remus since they were at Hogwarts as boys because of a prank that Sirius tried to play on him. Remus was although pleased to find that only one of the students had done the essay and his secret remained just that a secret.  
  
After class with the second years that day he was surprised and almost mortified when one of the students had stayed after. He wouldn't normally have cared if it wasn't the one person he feared talking to most of all. "Uh, Professor Lupin, can I ask you a question?" she asked in a soft and sweet voice.  
  
"Well you just did but go ahead." he said with a bright smile as he looked into the very memorable face.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why you never call on me in class? I know I don't always have my hand up, but in all the months you've been teaching here you never have even acknowledged that I'm in the class, at least not by calling on me. I mean I've noticed you looking at me and so I know you know I exist, but... I guess what I'm really asking is do you hate me?" As she spoke it hit Remus that in his attempt to not bring any special attention to this girl that he had almost completely ignored her except when he forgot himself and his eyes drifted to her.  
  
"I am sorry if you feel I have disliked you Neoma but that is quite the contrary. I was friends with your mother, and I have tried not to show you any unfair attention because of that fact. I fear I may have overdone it a bit. I am sorry." It was partly true and it was the best lie he could come up with at that very moment.  
  
"You know my mother?" Neoma's eyes went wide with wonder as she looked upon the man she did not know shared her blood.  
  
"Yes, Neoma, I was and in some way still am very good friends with you mother. Did you know that I was at your parents wedding? So know you know why I haven't paid to much mind to you. I felt it could have been unfair to some of the other students. I am sorry if I did over do it. You look remarkably like your mother." He had not known why he deprived him of this for so long. It felt so easy to talk to his own daughter. It felt satisfying to finally do it.  
  
"Yeah, everyone tells me that. 'You have your mother's eyes.' My mum says I have my father's nose, but I don't really see it." Remus shifted nervously at her last comment. Hoping that his nervous nature would not be detected he quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
"Do you know what you name means?"  
  
"Yeah, my mum told me that my first name means new moon. I personally don't know why she named me it, but she said it was something very close to her heart. She never did tell me why the new moon was so close to her heart, but that's just my mum." She laughed as she spoke. Her laugh reminded him so much of her mother. It was absolutely uncanny. "I really like my middle name though because there is a whole story that goes along with it."  
  
"Oh, and what is your middle name?" he feigned an inquisitive look as he asked already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"Accalia. It's from the story-"  
  
"Yes I know that story very well." He watched Neoma's face break into that smile she shared with her mother. "Now, Neoma Accalia, I feel you should rush off to your next class before you are late."  
  
Neoma's eyes grew wide and she let out a small gasp. "Oh, no. I have Snape next. Sorry Professor Lupin I have to hurry. See you next lesson." She waved to him as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Remus let out a little laugh as he began packing up the things he had used in the lesson. He realized he could talk to his daughter and she wasn't going to see through him and know that he was her father. He knew it was safe to treat her like any other student for she had lived with the man she had known as her father for 13 years and there was no way she could just look at Remus and see that he was the real man to have fathered her.  
  
A/N: In case there are still some of you wondering about the middle name, Accalia is a derivative of Acca Larentia the wife of Faustulus. The two were foster parents to Romulus and Remus who (just incase you are really behind in everything) were twin brothers who after being sent down the River Tiber by their mommy's uncle Amulius were raised by a she-wolf until Faustulus found them and along with his wife took them in. Romulus went on to being the founder of Rome after offing his brah Remus just because he mocked the height of the walls that Romulus had built around the city by jumping over them. Romulus was a mean one. But anyway that is the story that Accalia comes from and where Remus comes from for that matter.  
  
I do put a lot of thought into the names I have chosen for this story except for Jonathan. And in case you were wondering why I chose the name Rebekah it is because in Hebrew Rebekah means "Bound" as in tied or tied up. Rebekah in this story is bound by her marriage to Jonathan and can not leave with Remus who she loves.


	9. A Messy Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Aaliyah-Charity, hippiechick7897, and LunasStar. I thank you for your kind words and reviews.  
  
Chapter 9 – A Messy Confrontation  
  
_Dear Rebekah,  
  
Our daughter is absolutely beautiful. She reminds me of you in looks and actions. She spoke to me the other day. I see so much of you in her. She told me you said she had her father's nose. I see it. I fell in love with her almost as soon as I saw her. I haven't given her any reason to see what I really am to her. I think she just sees me for a nice teacher, which is painful on its own but I will suffer through it for her sake. The threat of Sirius Black actually harming Harry Potter is becoming more real every day. I battle my feelings of guilt on the matter of my once best friend everyday. Your letters have helped me through each aspect of my life here at Hogwarts. I love you more and more with each day that goes by. I wish I could see you now more than ever.  
  
Much Love,_

_Remus  
  
P.S. I apologize for the lack of reply to your letters, but I have found that teaching keeps one very busy._

__

_

* * *

_

  
As Christmas break closed in on the students and faculty of Hogwarts Remus decided to stay behind. He was in his classroom cleaning up his things from his last lesson before the break when he dropped the rolls of parchment that the third years turned in. He ducked under his desk to collect them when he heard a voice that startled him. "Hello Remus." He banged his head on the underside of the desk when he heard those words. "Oh, my goodness. Are you alright?" she rushed around the desk and lowered herself to her knees.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as she felt the bump on his now throbbing head. His surprise masked his pain as she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Well, I came with Jonathan. He had some work with the Ministry that brought him here to talk with Dumbledore, and since it is so close to Christmas break I came along so we could collect Neoma. I just figured it had been so long since I last saw you that I would drop in and say hello. Hello." She smiled brightly as she stared back into his eyes.  
  
He smiled back warmly. "I'm glad you did, even if it meant me bumping my head."  
  
"I am sorry that I made you bump your head." She laughed a little as she rubbed his head again messing his hair up slightly. "It doesn't hurt that bad does it?"  
  
"No it doesn't hurt," he lied. "It really is nice seeing you again. You haven't changed at all."  
  
"Well, I don't know if that's true." She smiled coyly as she blushed.  
  
"No you haven't changed in the slightest. You are still as beautiful as ever." He placed his hand on her cheek as he watched her blush again.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself. A little bit of grey looks good on you, you know," she said messing his hair up more than before. He stopped her hand and stared into her eyes deeply before he kissed her. She moaned softly with his kiss that seemed so right once again. "I love you Remus," she said, once their kiss was broken, as tears began to roll down her cheek.  
  
"I miss you so much. I love you," said Remus, his own eyes gleaming with tears. He kissed her softly on the forehead and wiped away her tears with both hands.  
  
"I don't want to go back home with Jonathan. I want to stay here with you." Remus shook his head as she spoke. "Tell me why I can't stay with you. I want to leave him now. I could do it now, I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"No. You can't leave him ever. You know and I know that you can't do it because of Neoma. How could we do that to our daughter?" Rebekah couldn't find words any longer and she instead nodded in agreement with Remus. "I still love you no matter what." He leaned in kissing her with great longing.  
  
Neoma wandered into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom searching for her mother. Remus and Rebekah were still hidden under the desk engaging in a kiss when they heard the small voice call out. "Mum? Where are you?" Rebekah rose from behind the desk holding a few rolls of parchment as she looked at her daughter's eager expression. "What were you doing down there?"  
  
"Hello, Neoma. I was helping Mr. Lupin pick up the parchments he dropped. How did you know to find me in here?" she asked as she embraced her daughter in a long awaited hug.  
  
"Daddy found me and told me you were visiting your friend Mr. Lupin." Neoma smiled brightly up at both her mother and real father.  
  
"Well sweet heart that's what I'm doing. Now why don't you run along and I'll be done in a little bit and me and daddy will take you home, ok." She smiled as Neoma smiled and nodded before leaving the classroom.  
  
"She really is lovely." Remus' words brought Rebekah's attention back to him.  
  
"She's brilliant. She has your mind Remus." She placed a hand upon his cheek as her eyes once again gazed into his. She could see the desire in his eyes and he could see it in her eyes also.  
  
"I am sure that some of that brilliance comes from you. Not to mention her beauty is unmistakably yours." He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him as he felt her arms move around his neck. Their embrace was filled with twelve years of repressed passion  
  
"Oh, Rebekah. No." Jonathan's words brought them back to reality violently. They both looked at him in utter horror as anger and pain washed over his face. "How could you Rebekah. I always suspected you had feelings for him, but I never thought you two were involved. Why would you do this to me? Why would you do this to our daughter?" he slammed his fists down on a desk in great rage as he spoke.  
  
Remus was speechless as he watched the absolutely livid husband of the woman he loved. "Jonathan I can explain everthi-" Rebekah started but Jonathan cut her off.  
  
"What is there to explain? I saw it with my own two eyes. Rebekah, be honest with me, how long has this been going on? I mean how long has it been that you two have been going behind my back with all this?"  
  
Rebekah's eyes filled with tears as she answered Jonathan's question in a voice so soft she almost couldn't hear herself. "It started 13 years ago."  
  
"You have been with him behind my back for 13 years?" said Jonathan through clenched teeth.  
  
"No. Jonathan I haven't seen him in almost 13 years. It was one time. It hasn't happened since then. I swear to you Jonathan." She pleaded with him to believe her, but he just shook his head in disgust as her words rolled over him.  
  
"I can't even bring myself to look at you right now. I am going home. I expect you to come by later to get your things and say goodbye to your daughter." He began walking to the door casting his gaze to the floor.  
  
"You can't do that! I will leave the house but I am taking her with me if I do!" Rebekah yelled as panic hit her and she began breathing heavy.  
  
"So you think I want my daughter around some disgusting hussy like you. You are sorely mistaken if you think I would ever let my flesh and blood around you for more than a few minutes ever again." His words were cold and his eyes bore into her as he turned back.  
  
Rebekah felt her anger boiling as Jonathan spoke, her eyes narrowed upon him in pure hate. "You can't do that! You can't take her away from me." She gritted her teeth as she spoke.  
  
"I can and I will. You can't stop me. She is as much my daughter as she is yours. Probably more mine, she shows a sense of morals. Unlike you, acting like a whore with that man," he spat glaring at Remus.  
  
"I am not a whore." Her jaw trembled with anger as she lost herself. "And you can't take Neoma because she isn't yours at all."  
  
"What are you talking about? She is my daughter." Jonathan's face now twisted with fear.  
  
"No she isn't. There is no part of that girl that belongs to you. You are just the man she has lived with for 12 years, she is not your flesh nor your blood." Saying those words filled Rebekah with an odd sense of satisfaction.  
  
"You are lying. She has my nose doesn't she? Sh-She has to be my daughter." Jonathan was now the one panicking.  
  
"She has her father's nose, and that is not you. So you can't take her away from me, because she is not your daughter."  
  
"If she isn't mine then... then who's daughter is she?" Tears now were welling up in Jonathan's eyes as he watched Remus biting his lower lip slowly raise his hand. "Oh no. I feel sick." Jonathan collapsed into a seat at one of the desks. "How? Why? Oh Rebekah why?"  
  
"Because I love him." She was now calming down and walked to where Jonathan was sitting at the desk next to him. She turned the chair to face him. "I love him Jonathan. I always have. I'm sorry."  
  
"So you are going to leave me and take Neoma? Can't you just let me have Neoma?"  
  
"No Jonathan. You can't have Neoma. You aren't the only one who loves her. You can see her when you want to but, you can't have her to yourself. It won't be too bad, and you don't want me around anymore do you?" Jonathan shook his head unable to speak any longer. "Come on Jonathan." Rebekah rose from her seat. "I will take you home. I have some things to pick up anyway. I will be back later Remus. Take care of Neoma till I get back. Don't tell her anything yet."  
  
Remus nodded as Rebekah led Jonathan out of the classroom. He was overwhelmed by everything that had just happened._ Did all that really just happen? Is she really coming back to be with me?  
_  
A/N: Gasp Are they really going to be together finally. You have to read the next chapter to find out. Keep the reviews coming; they help with my confidence, and allow me to keep going with this story. 


	10. Whereabouts Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: _There was something in the air that night; the stars were bright, Fernando; they were shining there for you and me, for liberty, Fernando._ I have been sitting here in my room with my notebook and listening to Abba (don't ask me why I am in a mood) and thinking about what I am doing with this story. Though I know where I'm going next, for some reason I have been trying to put it in words and it doesn't end up formulating the way I want it to. Now I have a killer headache and am forcing myself to continue with this before I get so far behind I can't finish. So here we go...  
  
Chapter 10 – Whereabouts Unknown  
  
Remus jerked his head up off of his desk. It was dark all around him. The candles around the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom had burnt out leaving it pitch black. He rubbed his stiff neck as he searched around the room for an indication of the time. He figured it must have been late by the fact that no light shone in through the windows. He rose out of the chair at his desk and stretched. As he arched his back he wondered how long he had been sleeping in that position at his desk. He gathered his things and brought them to his office before making his way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Remus, what exactly can I do for you?" Dumbledore looked up from the parchment he was scratching out a quill across to see the somewhat worried look on the face of the man who had just entered his office.  
  
Remus took a seat in one of the chairs that sat opposite of Dumbledore at the desk. "I was just wondering, sir, if you had heard any word of the return of Mrs. Anders? She was supposed to return after making a trip home with Mr. Anders."  
  
Dumbledore placed his quill in a small inkpot. "I haven't seen her or Mr. Anders since he left my office to go retrieve her from your classroom, I do believe. They were supposed to take their daughter home for the holidays."  
  
"Well some...revelations came up in my classroom and she was supposed to return here." Remus tried to remain cryptic. He didn't want to have to explain to Dumbledore what his situation with Rebekah was.  
  
"I am sorry, Remus, but if I am to help you find out Mrs. Anders whereabouts I will need you to elaborate on these revelations."  
  
Remus knew the wise older wizard would see right through him. He went into the story beginning at with his schoolboy crush and telling him about what had happened that first night when Dumbledore had left his house and he had wandered to her abode. He told him about the fact that he had broke it off with her but still kept in touch with her and then about Jonathan walking in on them in the classroom, but he left out the fact that young Neoma Anders was indeed Neoma Lupin.  
  
"Well, Remus, I think we may very well have an extremely jealous husband in this whole situation. I would never have thought you to be the kind of man to get yourself in a situation like this, but surprises are thrown at you every day aren't they. I will use the floo network to go to the Anders residence and see if she is still there. I think it would be better if I go on my own seeing as you will not be on good terms with Mr. Anders. In the mean time I think you can handle the task of going to the Gryffindor common room and seeing if you can find their daughter. I am curious as to if they took her with them or not." Dumbledore stood and made his way to the fireplace in the corner of his office.  
  
"Thank you so much Albus. I do appreciate this." Remus rose and made his was towards the door.  
  
"I will meet you back here when you are finished Remus, and try not to make that young girl worry if she is still here." He then threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in as Remus walked down the spiral staircase that led out of the office.  
  
Remus entered the Gryffindor common room to some wide eyes and odd looks. He paid no mind to the reactions as he knew just how odd it was to have a teacher in the common room. He noticed Harry and Ron playing a game of Exploding Snap while Hermione sat reading a large book._ It is just amazing how like his father he is._ He closed in on the area that Harry and company were spending their evening. "Excuse me Harry, Hermione, Ron." He nodded to each of them as he said their names. "I was wondering if you all could help me locate a second year student named Neoma Anders."  
  
Hermione placed her book down on the table and stood up quickly. "She is in the girl's dorms. I'll go get her." She rushed up a set of stairs.  
  
"This place hasn't changed very much at all." Remus took a seat next to Harry. "That was my favourite place to sit and read while I was attending Hogwarts." He pointed to the seat that Hermione had been seated at.  
  
"You were in Gryffindor?" Harry and Ron asked almost in unison.  
  
"Why of coarse I was. What other house would I have been in?" Remus smiled smugly at the shared reaction to bit of information he had let them in on.  
  
The sound of footsteps came from the stairs that led to the girl's dorms as Hermione emerged followed by Neoma. "Here she is Professor."  
  
"Thank you Hermione. Neoma I think you should come with me." He led the young girl out of the common room and they made their way to Dumbledore's office. "Do you have any idea why your mother hasn't returned yet?" Neoma shook her head and they continued on their way without another word.  
  
When they arrived inside Dumbledore was waiting for them. "Neoma I must inform you that I was at your house and there has been no indication as to the whereabouts of you parents since they left the castle this afternoon. I am sure there is nothing to worry about but you should know. They will probably show up in the next few days to take you home but I will be unable to allow you to travel to Kings Cross without knowing they will be there to collect you." Neoma's eyes grew wide with fear. Remus wanted to take his daughter in his arms and comfort her but refrained for she did not know him as her father. "If you could step outside for just a second so I could talk in private to Professor Lupin we will call you back in as soon as we are finished."  
  
"What did you find?" Remus asked once Neoma was out of the room.  
  
"There was no one there and it seemed as if there was a struggle. I do not know what to think at this point Remus, but I will contact the Ministry and see if they can help in anyway." He said in a more serious tone than the one he had used when Neoma was in the room.  
  
"I think there is something else I should tell you." Remus took a seat as he decided it was best that Dumbledore knew what he was about to tell him. "I am Neoma's father."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to not react to this statement. He just looked at Remus the same way he had before. "Well, do you think that she should be informed of this?"  
  
"Before Rebekah...I mean Mrs. Anders left with Mr. Anders we had decided that she would know that I was her father, but I don't know if I should do it without her mother. Now I think she should know so she knows I am here for her."  
  
"Do what you think is right Remus." Dumbledore kept his advice simple possibly because he knew that Remus had already made up his mind on the subject. Remus stood and exited the office descending the spiral staircase finding a very spooked Neoma.  
  
"It will be alright Neoma I am sure your mother will come for you. She would never leave you. You always have me if you need anything." Remus put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her sparkling blue eyes that reminded him of her mother's eyes. "Do you remember how your mother told you that you had your father's nose and you said you didn't see it?" He watched Neoma nod. He felt this would be the easiest way to tell her. "Well, that was because you didn't really know whose nose you had. It isn't Jonathan Anders' nose you have it is my nose. I am your real father Neoma, and before your mother and Jonathan left we had decided that upon your mother's return you and her would come and live with me because I am you father."  
  
Remus watched confusion and disbelief wash over Neoma's face. "Why are you telling me this?" her voice was so soft that Remus almost didn't hear her.  
  
"I am telling you because it is the truth, and I want you to know you can come to me if you need because I will be here for you. I love you Neoma." He tried to hug her but she pulled away violently. "Neoma what is wrong?"  
  
"You are a liar!" her voice was shrill and cold as her words stung Remus. Neoma had turned tears running down her cheeks as she ran back to the common room.  
  
Remus stood in disbelief. _Why did I tell her? What was I thinking? Did I think she was going to embrace me and start calling me daddy? I may have lost her because of my foolishness before I even had her, and now I have no idea where Rebekah is. What am I going to do now?  
  
_A/N: Ok so that is chapter 10. It is sort of a cliff hanger because if Jonathan took her where did he take her without Neoma and there has been a struggle. Why? Can't say yet. You have to read the next chapter to find out. I still have a massive headache so I am not proof reading this like I normally do. Hope you think it makes sense and you think it is good. I'm going to go drive a railroad spike through my head now. See you next chapter. 


	11. Neoma Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
A/N: I do apologize for not updating sooner but my computer went a little haywire but it is back up and running and I moved a lot of this story forward while I was unable to use the computer, but my shorthand always comes out a little hectic because my hand can never go as fast as my mind. At least when I am typing I can do it as fast as my mind goes so I do have to revise all chapters I wrote down before I can post them, but that shouldn't take to long. Now you have waited long enough here comes chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11 – Neoma Knows.  
  
The holiday's came and went and there was still no word from Rebekah or Jonathan. Neoma had to stay at the school over the break because no one knew where her parents were. She had been avoiding Remus ever since he had told her the truth, and he tried to talk to her during the break but she had not come down from the girl's dorms but to eat Christmas dinner, and Remus was in no condition to see her then.  
  
As classes started up again there was still no one who could tell them anything. The Ministry refused to acknowledge that Rebekah and Jonathan were missing because Jonathan had requested vacation time for the holidays and even if he hadn't taken his daughter he must have just wanted time alone with his wife. "How can the Ministry be so dense?!" Remus was enraged when Dumbledore had told him. He didn't mean to yell at the old man but couldn't help himself.  
  
He had to conduct himself as if nothing had happened. After all how would the Ministry take to Rebekah's lover hounding them to find her when she was off with her husband, a Ministry employee. His teaching seemed listless as he felt he should be trying to find Rebekah, but he had to keep up with his work, and he was supposed to help Harry with his Patronus Lessons.  
  
The first day he taught the second years he had noticed that Neoma did not show up. He worried if she did not come because she still wished to avoid him. He told himself that that was most likely the reason why she would not be in his class. There could have been no other, she did not seems like the kind of student to just ditch class so frivolously.  
  
He told himself she probably would never be in another lesson of his again because she couldn't bear to think of him saying those words that would play in her head every time she saw his face, or heard his name, or ever Jonathan's name. One can only imagine that after telling himself all these things and dwelling on them for almost two weeks how surprised he must have been to hear the soft knocking on his office door and to see the tiny fair-haired girl with the button nose he shared with her.  
  
"Neoma," he gasped out. "D-Do come in." She walked into the room timidly clutching a book tightly in her hands, "Have a seat." He gestured to a chair opposite him at the desk and she sat in it.  
  
"I came to talk to you about my mother," she said bluntly.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know about her, Neoma? I assure you I have no idea where she is," he looked into her tired face. She looked as if she was the one transforming into a werewolf once a month. She had large bags under her eyes and seemed like she hadn't slept in a month. The sparkle that usually was in her eyes was gone, replaced instead by a heavy glaze.  
  
She looked up at Remus. It seemed like she could topple over at any moment from exhaustion. "I want to know how. I want to know where, and when, and every other little detail you can remember about her. Tell me and maybe I will be able to tell if what you told me before Christmas break really was complete rubbish you made up or if it is the truth."  
  
Remus let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "If I tell you the truth do you promise you will recognize it as the truth?" she nodded and he started.  
  
"When I was at Hogwarts so was your mother. I first met her in our 3rd year. We began studying together around our 5th year and I immediately liked her. School was very hectic for me so I never told her how I felt. We went on like that till we left school, we studied together for everything, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, and even the N.E.W.T.s. All the while I kept how I felt hidden, and quite well I do believe. When school ended we kept in touch by sending owls to each other every chance we got, and I had decided to tell her how I felt the same day that I received an invitation to her wedding to Jonathan. Like a good friend I went and was completely miserable. It was pure agony to watch her be married to anyone other than myself, and I over reacted to the unpleasantness of that day by not writing to her for years. She continued to send letters that remained unopened and unread, until the day I lost almost everyone I cared about to the Dark Lord. I had no where to turn and no one to turn to. I found myself at her door and she consoled me in my grievous state and we both told each other how we felt." Remus took a moment and looked hard at Neoma, trying to read her reaction, but finding it very difficult to do. "We then for the next 2 months engaged in the adulterous acts that produced you." The way Remus said that sentence seemed to sterilize it and make it seem so cold. "It is something I had regretted doing till I saw you. I still regret it because it was not right and was not fair to anyone, but you came of that affair and I wouldn't want to change that for the world. I thought it would be best for you if I stayed away, Jonathan had already claimed possession of you because I had not seen Rebekah for five months because I broke things off. I didn't mean to tell you, but with everything that happened I thought you should know. We had told Jonathan the truth and were going to have you and your mother come and live with me, but when she went home with him to get some things she never returned."  
  
He stared at her waiting for her to say something, to react somehow. He didn't care if she cried or screamed he just wanted her to react. After what seemed to him like forever she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I knew you were telling me the truth that night before I came here today. I knew because I was looking at a picture of my parents. My father had his arms around her and they were both smiling and my father kissed her, but her eyes had a look of sadness in them. I dismissed till I saw his nose. It really looked at it for the first time. It isn't the same nose I have. I knew when I saw that, but I had to hear you tell me." A tear rolled down her cheek as she bit her lower lip and looked at him with her eyes filled with tears and hope.  
  
"I understand," said Remus simply as he moved around his desk with a handkerchief. "I won't pretend that it doesn't please me that you believe me. I fell in love with you before I even met you, you know."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked with a sniffle.  
  
He reached into his pocket and produced the letter he still carried with him where ever he went. After he had told her he figured it wouldn't do any more harm than he already had. "I received this twelve years ago," he said as he handed it to her. She opened it and began to read it.  
  
As she finished she looked up at Remus' hopeful face. "She really loved you. She still does. She has to; to have sent you so many letters over all these years and never thought that you would ever be together. If she loves you so much then I am sure I could be able to over a little time," she said with a half smile.  
  
"I would like that very much," he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I would like that very much indeed."  
  
"I just have one more question," she said as she stood up, "What should I call you?"  
  
Remus looked at her with concern. "I'm not sure. Just call me what ever feels right I guess."  
  
Neoma smiled and looked up at him. "Okay. Well I better get back to the common room before my friends begin to worry where I have run off to."  
  
"Alright. Run along then. I will see you in class tomorrow then?"  
  
Neoma nodded, "Yes, da-professor," she said as she skipped off. Remus' heart fluttered at almost hearing her call him dad. It didn't matter that she hadn't finished the word. The mere fact that she had started it meant the world to him. 


	12. Rebekah's Makeshift Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: I have been struck by a bit of extra creativeness. I had a different chapter planed out to be the twelfth chapter in this story, but I had the urge to write this chapter in its place and to push the real chapter twelve back. I call this chapter my "Irvine Welsh" chapter. I am sure now I will have to explain why I have decided to call it that, so here goes. Irvine Welsh is the _brilliant_ writer of two of my favourite novels, 'Trainspotting' and 'Porno'. The thing about Irvine Welsh's writing style is that it is very choppy yet linier. He will give you one or two main characters and will alternate writing styles and points of view between these main characters and even some chapters will be narrated or written from a smaller characters p.o.v. If you ever saw the film 'Trainspotting' staring Ewan McGregor as Renton you should know that the whole book isn't from his p.o.v. Though most of it is, some of it is told by Sick Boy and Spud and even Begbie, and in 'Porno' it is mostly told from Sick Boy's and a girl named Nikki's p.o.v. Now this is all well and good, but when it is also written in accent it gets very confusing when you begin reading but gets easier to understand as you adapt to the writing style (much like when you first begin reading 'A Clockwork Orange') I suggest both books if you think you can handle them. They are very adult reads and quite graphic with one centering around the use of heroin in Scotland in the 80's, and the other centering around the attempts of the same crew, now off the junk, making a porno ten years later. They are brilliantly written, but they are not for the easily offended.  
  
So anyway, that is my long-winded explanation of both my inspiration for this chapter and for who Irvine Welsh is. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 12 – Rebekah's Makeshift Journal (a.k.a. The Irvine Welsh chapter)  
  
My head is killing me. I woke up today and besides still being covered in blood, I now have torn my robes in a somewhat obscene fashion. I can't do anything about it; I can't really do anything right now. The room I was in till yesterday was a bit more bare, but this is still a prison. It is a great deal better than being chained to a wall though. My wrists are raw from those chains. They moved me here yesterday saying I needed more comfort, it was ordered. This is so degrading. I am a strong witch but without my wand I am powerless. Leave it to me to get into something like this right after my chance at happiness was finally made available. It was stupid to leave the school. I would cry if I had any tears left. My tears have stained all the other parchment I have written on so far. I know they are enchanting this parchment so they can read what I am writing but I don't care, I have nothing else to do. I am so worried about Neoma and Remus. I try not to think about them to much, but my attempts to do so have been futile. Most of the tears I have shed have been for them. I have been here for weeks. They have fed me in between sessions of torture, but I have no idea how long it has been exactly. My only hope is that Neoma is being taken care of.  
  
I knew that Jonathan would be angry, but I had no idea what he would resort to in order to get back at me for betraying him. I don't know where he is now. I haven't seen him since he dumped me here. When we got back to the house he attacked me. I had gone into the bedroom to pack up some of my clothing when he walked into the room and grabbed me by the hair. I had put my wand down on the bed and couldn't reach it for the life of me. He dragged me out of the room almost ripping most of my hair out of my head. I tried to get away. I tried harder then ever, but years of not being able to do _anything_ makes it hard for one to fight back against an Auror. He threatened me with the Cruciatus curse numerous times. He dragged me to the fire place, and I just noticed before he flooed us out of there that the house was utterly destroyed. He had knocked over lamps, broken picture frames, and even torn apart the cushions to my most treasured sofa. I loved that sofa more than anything in that damn house. Seeing it like that was like some grim symbolism of the fact that I will probably never see Remus again.  
  
I seem to have found tears again.  
  
It seemed for a brief and fleeting moment that I would finally be with him. I would do anything to be reunited with him. The look on his face when I gaze into his beautiful amber eyes makes it seem like my world is complete. I only hope that he will know enough to not let Neoma go back to Jonathan. I would rather my daughter die than be in the hands of a traitor. Jonathan, I have learned is now a Death Eater. How quant. It appears to be "My fault" as he pointed out when I asked him why he was doing this. He flooed us to Malfoy's, and promptly swore to become a Death Eater and spy on the Ministry for them if Lucious would "take care" of me. I can't believe I let that man touch me. He was never really that good at it, and in almost 16 years of marriage when I did let him he never once was able to get me pregnant. That should have told me what a useless scumbag he was. No deity in it's right mind would let a _thing_ like Jonathan reproduce.  
  
I disgust myself with how low I sink when I write about him up here. I know he probably reads my insults and tells Lucious that it is time for another round of an unforgivable curse. I don't care though. I could not hate him more. I hope someone makes his death slow and painful, the way he is making mine. He is such a coward. He can't even let his anger kill me himself he has someone else do it.  
  
The first night here, I prayed for death. I hoped for it. The pain is no longer unbearable. It is more annoyance now. I have been hexed and cursed so many times I doubt there is a pain inflicting spell that has not been thrown at me. My only conclusion is that the killing curse is not too far away in my future. Days ago I wished for it, now I hope against it. I want to see my little girl again. I want to braid her fair hair and kiss her button nose. Her nose reminds me so much of Remus. I want to escape somehow. I know it is not possible. I need to stop thinking about Remus and Neoma. It makes everything seem so much more hopeless.  
  
My thoughts keep turning to that mangled sofa. I loved that sofa more than any other artifact in that house. That sofa was in a way my sanctuary. I made a point of sitting on it _alone_ if I ever missed Remus. I wrote almost every letter to him from that sofa. I know it is insane, but I swear that even after twelve years that sofa still smelled like him. I would give anything to go back to that sofa twelve years ago, to have his body over mine, his kisses covering my face, the lustful look in his eyes, our mingled sweat and tears, his soft touch, the way his hair fell into his amber eyes as he looked down at me, and the way he just about fell upon me exhausted and spent as we both fell asleep. I want to be back there again. I want to be on that sofa with his naked body lying on top of me. That was the happiest moment of my life. All the other times we made love were nothing next to that time. It was needed, wanted, wonderful, perfect, and numerous other adjectives that I can't think of in my present state. It is amazing to think that Remus and I have not made love in over twelve years, and even when we did make love those countless times it was only in the span of two months. I have always craved his touch, and my craving is now stronger than it has ever been. I was so close to having it. I would have been able to have openly and not have to sneak around with the only man I have ever loved. All things keeping me from being able to be with him were finally gone. My mother had passed away, Jonathan now knew the truth, and I was no longer afraid to leave. I pray I make it through this ordeal just so that I can kiss him again. I wish for my own life to be saved just to feel his touch once again. I hope for some sort of salvation from this hell I am trapped in just to make love to him one more time, I think that one is long over due.  
  
Now as each day goes by I begin to doubt that these things will ever happen again. I just want to be with the ones I love once again. 


	13. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: I am glad that my faithful readers liked the last chapter. It was a bit of a stray from my norm but I liked it. In fact I liked it so much that I have started to write a new fic in a first person p.o.v. It is another RL/OC and if you are interested in it check it out. I also was wondering if you would be interested in reading a Neoma spin off story I have been thinking about set around her 5th year. Let me know in your reviews and I will see about that one. Anyway, this was the original chapter 12 and now it is chapter 13. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 13 – The Hospital  
  
Remus entered Dumbledore's office and did not sit down when Dumbledore asked him to. He instead paced around the room. "Albus, we can't send her off with relatives she doesn't even have. If Rebekah does not ...return," that word seemed to cause him pain as he forced himself to say it, "then I think it is only fair she stay with me. She knows the truth and I am sure she will _want_ to stay with me rather than some stuffy old witch."  
  
All of this met almost no reaction from Dumbledore. He sat calmly and spoke in a soothing voice that was almost never raised, "Does she know _everything_, Remus?"  
  
Remus stopped pacing and let out a soft sigh. "Well, she doesn't know _everything_, but I am sure it will not matter. I will tell her, when the time comes." Dumbledore looked at Remus with concern in his eyes. "I will tell her," he said in response to the concerning gaze directed his way.  
  
"Remus, I hate to even consider this or even bring it to your attention, but did you ever think that she might not react in the most desired way? Not all people are as understanding as me."  
  
Remus finally sat down in one the chairs at the desk. "I had entertained that thought, but Neoma was raised by Rebekah. I can not even imagine Rebekah instilling prejudices of that nature into her. I would imagine that she taught her to be understanding of people with my condition."  
  
"I am sure you are right, Remus, but I don't want you to get your hopes up incase an outside force has instilled views of that nature into her," the concerning look never left Dumbledore's eyes. "Just be ready for any reaction. For all we know Jonathan could hav-"  
  
Dumbledore never finished that sentence because at that moment The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge entered the office. "Albus, Jonathan Anders has been found. We have him at St. Mungo's right now. He was injured but not too badly. He requests his daughter's presence. I told him I would talk to you about letting her go to him because of the circumstances," Fudge seemed to bounce on his heels as he spoke.  
  
Remus arched an eyebrow at Dumbledore at the mention of Jonathan requesting the presence of a daughter he knew was not his. "Is there any word on the whereabouts of Mrs. Anders?" Remus asked turning to better look at Fudge.  
  
"No, Mr. Anders says they were attacked and taken hostage. He has no idea who by though. Nor does he have any idea where they took his wife."  
  
Dumbledore looked at his desk for a brief moment as he thought of a way to handle this situation as to not upset Remus. "I think if we are to have a student leave the school we should have her be chaperoned. I will personally see to this and so will Professor Lupin. We have both been pillars of support for Neoma through this difficult time and our presence may help her," he said with a subtle wink in Remus' direction.  
  
"Well, I suppose no one will object to that. Mr. Anders wishes Neoma's presence immediately though," he said turning on his heels and exiting the office. He was followed by Dumbledore who stopped outside the office and began talking to Fudge as Remus went to the Gryffindor Common room to fetch Neoma.  
  
"What is this all about?" she asked as they walked down the halls at a leisurely pace that Remus had set.  
  
"Well, Jonathan has been found. They have him at St. Mungo's and he wants to see you," he replied. "More exactly he requested the presence of his 'daughter'."  
  
"But you're my father aren't you?" Neoma's face twisted in confusion, and Remus smiled at the fact that she had acknowledge him as her father.  
  
"Well, yes, but there are only five people who know that," he said stopping and looking down at her. "I want to take you."  
  
She looked up at him not understanding the statement he had just made. He noticed the look of confusion in her eyes and knew he had to explain himself for what he just blurted out. "Neoma, there is a chance that your mother may not be found," he said biting his lip trying not to let the thought seep into his mind.  
  
"I know that," she said still with confusion gripping her face, but now it was mingled with sadness.  
  
"If that does happen then I don't want to send you back to Jonathan. I want to take you with me. I want you to live with me instead, but only if you would want to."  
  
Neoma's face was still shadowed in sadness, but a small smile spread on her face. "I would like to live with you." Remus' joy was brief because he knew what he must do next.  
  
"I am glad to hear that, but I have to tell you something before you decide," he said taking a deep breath. "Neoma I am a werewolf."  
  
Neoma now understood her mother's feelings to people who were werewolves. She always said how unfairly they were treated and that the laws made no sense. She never understood why her mother would care so much till this moment. If her mother could love someone who was said to be a _monster_ then she could also. "I still want to live with you."  
  
Remus smiled wildly at this. "Your mother raised you well."

* * *

When they all arrived at the hospital Remus was positively beaming even as Jonathan's face went red with anger. "What is he doing here?" he spat venom in his voice.  
  
"We felt that Neoma should have a few chaperones on this trip and so we came along," Dumbledore calmly explained.  
  
"I don't want him near my daughter!" Jonathan's face was almost purple.  
  
"What is wrong with Professor Lupin?" Fudge was looking back and forth from the man who was full of livid rage and the man whom the rage was directed toward who greeted it with a smile.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with Professor Lupin," Neoma interjected quickly before Jonathan could say anything else. She then turned to Jonathan, "Hello," she said without conviction. She didn't understand why she wasn't ecstatic to see the man she called her father for twelve years, yet she was still happy and she knew it was because of Remus.  
  
Fudge pulled Dumbledore and Remus away to inquire about Jonathan's reaction to Remus. "What was that all about?" he said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"We have no idea," Dumbledore with a simple smile.  
  
It was then that Jonathan's voice rang out again. "What are you talking about? Who told you such lies?" The three turned back to see Jonathan sitting up and his darting from Remus to Neoma  
  
"They aren't lies," she said softly, "It is the truth, and you know it."  
  
"Know what?" Fudge said looking at the small girl.  
  
"He knows," she said, "and he can not make me leave school because of it."  
  
"What is this about leaving school?" Dumbledore said narrowing his gaze on Jonathan as Neoma spoke.  
  
"He told me he wanted to take me away from school now. He wants me to leave and go back home with him. I don't want to leave school and he can't make me," he voice now was straining with emotion.  
  
"He can take you out of school if he wishes, Neoma, he is your father," said Fudge placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But he isn't. He's not my father, he is just the man who I called father because I didn't know the truth," she almost yelled as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"My dear girl if he isn't your father then who is?" Fudge still out of the loop tried to disprove her thinking she was just upset by the threat of leaving school.  
  
"He is my father," she said pointing to Remus who had stepped back, unable to watch Neoma cry and unwilling to comfort her in front of Jonathan and Fudge.  
  
"My dear girl that is impossible. Your mother and father have been happily married for years. There is no way that this man could be your father," Fudge looked back at Remus who had his eyes closed. He covered his mouth with his hand trying to stop himself from yelling at Fudge and calling him daft.  
  
"It isn't impossible, it is true. He told me what happened. Ask him yourself and he will tell you," she waited for Remus to interject and tell them everything was the truth that she was his daughter and he had an affair with Rebekah and that he wanted her to live with him but he remained silent, his eyes still closed tightly. "Tell them. Please tell them. Tell them that you're my father. Tell them what happened," she began crying now at Remus' silence. "Please tell them, daddy."  
  
Remus' eyes shot open as the words that small voice had just uttered registered in his mind. "Neoma," he was speechless as he looked into her pleading eyes. He searched his mind for words that made sense, and finally was able to speak again. "It's true. It is all true. She is my daughter," he directed his words at Fudge but never looked away from her.  
  
"This is preposterous." Fudge was not about to believe what was going on around him. "There is no way that you are this girl's father."  
  
"There is a very possible way for him to be her father, but I doubt we are in the company of someone who that should hear the details of the how," Dumbledore said to Fudge indicating Neoma. "I am sure that Neoma's father would want her to remain at Hogwarts," he said and Remus nodded.  
  
"But Neoma I love you," was all that Jonathan could say to the whole ordeal. She didn't say anything to him as she rushed out of the room.  
  
"Neoma wait," Remus called after her and followed her out of the room. "Are you ok?" he asked as he walked up to her. She was standing in the corner of the waiting room and he could tell by her shaking shoulders that she was crying. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
She just turned and latched onto him. It was the first time she had hugged him and he returned the hug without conviction.  
  
Neoma dried her tears as Dumbledore walked out of Jonathan's room. "I want my mum," she said to Remus.  
  
"I know you do and so do I, but we don't know how to find her," Remus said not noticing Dumbledore standing behind them.  
  
"I don't think that is entirely true," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. 


	14. The Rescue?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: O.k. like I said in a previous chapter, I have all these written down, but when I type them up I do revisions. So you should all know that when I typed this chapter I was quite pissed that after trying to download The Village for two days so that I wouldn't have to spend money that I don't have to go see it, I finally got a file completed. Then when I tried to play it the only thing that worked was the sample play, and from what I saw it seemed as if Joaquin Phoenix's character was dead. So now I'm in a bit of a tizzy. I'm hoping that it won't affect the chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 14 – The Rescue?  
  
Jonathan burst through the doors to the Malfoy's house. He was livid with rage. "I want her dead today," he said to Lucious.  
  
"These things take time Jonathan. We can't kill her till we are sure you will be loyal," Lucious said sneering at him.  
  
Jonathan was unaware that he had been followed. "An Auror should be better at occlumancy," Dumbledore had said to Remus in the waiting room of the hospital.They went to Malfoy's home and after Jonathan had disappeared into the house Remus went to the door and knocked. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he had to try.  
  
The door swung open and he faced Lucious Malfoy. "Hello, Lucious. I would have thought you would have had a house elf or servants answer your door."  
  
"I lost my house elf last year. What do you want?" spat Lucious.  
  
Remus looked into the house and spotted Jonathan. He eyed Remus in disgust. Remus cleared his throat, "I want you to release Rebekah."  
  
Lucious' face twisted in anger and his eyes narrowed on Remus. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dumbledore knows she is here and thinks for the sake of Rebekah's daughter, she should be released. He assures you that there will be no form of law called into action if you simply release her. The ministry need not know as long as she is alive."  
  
Jonathan walked up behind Lucious. "Well, she isn't going to be alive for much longer," he spat at Remus.  
  
Lucious rolled his eyes. "Do shut your mouth Jonathan. You say now Ministry so no Azkaban right?"  
  
"Nothing but our exchange," Remus said as Jonathan looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"What about our agreement?!" he hissed at Lucious.  
  
"Our agreement gives me nothing and I am not about to risk myself and go to Azkaban for your petty grudge against your whore of a wife," Lucious hissed back.  
  
"Do you forget that I am a part of the Ministry, I can turn you in," Jonathan threatened.  
  
"I highly doubt that will happen," Lucious glared at him, "If you turn me in you will have to turn yourself in, and I doubt you will do that." Jonathan looked like he was going to be sick and kill Lucious at the same time. "Wait here," Lucious said closing the door.  
  
Remus waited for at least five minutes before the door opened again and Lucious levitated a very battered looking and unconscious Rebekah through the doorway. "Get her out of here before anyone sees."  
  
"What about Jonathan?" Remus asked looking up from his position crouching over Rebekah's unconscious body.  
  
"Don't worry about him I will take car of it," Lucious said before he slammed the door shut, Remus then apperated to the hospital with Rebekah.  
  
Rebekah's eyes fluttered open and she turned her blurry vision around the hospital room. As her vision settled she saw Remus asleep in a position that looked quite uncomfortable slumped in a chair near her bed. She looked out the window and noticed it was dark out. She tried to sit up but the soreness and pain in her back made her lay back down.  
  
Remus sensed Rebekah's stirring and his eyes popped open. He looked at her pained and batter face. She saw him move and turned to him with a smile. "Hello," was all she could say as tears seeped from her eyes.  
  
"Hello," he said moving to her side tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked looking at the bags under his eyes.  
  
"A few days. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like a Muggle ran over me with a truck," she said as she winced in pain.  
  
"You need to rest," he said as he began to walk back to his chair. Rebekah's hand caught his wrist and held him in his spot. He turned back around to her.  
  
"I don't want you to leave my side ever again," she stated as her grip on him remained firm.  
  
"I never will," he said sitting on the bed next to her. She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, as he leaned down covering her face with kisses. They both began crying and their tears mingled as they kissed ever so softly. Remus climbed on the bed and Rebekah fell asleep as he held her in his arms. She was truly happy in his arms even if she was in massive amounts of pain.  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter is really short but it isn't the end believe it or not. I still have at least one chapter left. I may end up writing maybe a few more chapters if I find the need for them. 


	15. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: So last chapter I reunited Rebekah and Remus. This chapter is going to be more about that because I am entirely sure it has been way to long since Remus got some good loving. I'm sorry that was one of the dorkiest comments I have said in a while, excuse me while I finish this chapter and watch episodes 4-6 of Star Wars. (You may think the Star Wars thing is a joke but you are quite wrong, I'm already halfway through A New Hope.)

Chapter 15 – Together

Rebekah awoke as the sun began to shine in her hospital room. She had been there recuperating for almost two weeks. So far Neoma and Remus had been to see her every night except the night of the full moon. She got out of the bed and puttered around the room for a little while becoming restless with being confined to the same room, hospital policies. She was very much surprised as she saw the door to her room swing open and it had not been a nurse or healer but was Remus who had just entered the room. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Remus, I'm fine. I won't break if I just walk around a bit. What are you doing here anyway?" she said as she lifted a robe off of the end of her bed and slipped it over the dressing gown that she was wearing.

"It's Saturday. Neoma was going to come with me, but she had far too much homework to do. You look wonderful," he said as he walked up to her. She still had a few bruises on her face but for the most part her complexion was back to its normal radiance.

"Stop trying to flatter me Remus, there is no need for it," she said and she kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and turned to make her way back into bed trying to spare herself of one of Remus' now very popular 'You need your rest' speeches. She could almost recite exactly what he was going to say in her head.

She suddenly felt something holding her back. Remus had reached his arm around her petite form and held her should in a firm but gentle grip. She turned back to him and looked into his eyes. He stared back at her with love and passion filling his being and shinning through his eyes. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her more passionately then he had dared in the days before. She welcomed his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him gently lift her off the floor. Remus hadn't dared do anything so bold before this moment. Every other time he had visited her she was extremely weak and when she had regained a great deal of her strength he was always accompanied by Neoma.

He laid her down on the bed. She had begun breathing raggedly and sighed in disappointment as he broke away from her and walked over to his usual chair and took a seat. "What's that all about?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"Well I felt that you wouldn't object to me putting you back in bed if it was done that way," he smiled sheepishly. "I really don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for."

"Remus, I'm not a virgin I think you know that much. I will be fine," she said rolling her eyes, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed to raise her self off of it.

He stood up stopping her. "I meant something that you aren't strong enough for. Plus I doubt it is in accordance with hospital policy."

"I am so tired of hospital policy. I don't care anymore," she said rolling her eyes. "Remus, I'm not going to break, you know. I trust you to be gentle," she smiled provocatively, "Plus it has been quite a while since I had you do anything like that to me. I think we are quite due, don't you?"

He glided his hand across her cheek and captured her lips with his own. She sighed into his mouth as he moved his arms around her. She broke the kiss and climbed back onto the bed this time she was followed by Remus who hovered over her covering her with passionate kisses. She let him set the pace knowing if she rushed it he would become weary and object once again. "I have missed this," she stated breathlessly as he nuzzled her neck. His hands ran over her torso and she sighed softly under his long awaited touch.

"Tell me if you begin to, you know, not feel right," he said as he undid the tie of the robe that she still wore.

"I promise, but I doubt anything you do to me would feel wrong," she said as she smirked at him. Her eyelids were heavy with he unquenched passion for him and she gasped as she felt his hand slide under her dressing gown and come in contact with the bare flesh of her abdomen. She pulled him to her and kissed him with great vigor.

Soon they were enveloped in the throws of passion, rocking together in synchronization and before long each had come to a satisfying climax. Remus gently kissed her before he lifted himself out of the hospital bed. He dressed himself in complete silence and she threw her dressing gown on once again. "I love you," she said as she tried to smooth her hair.

"I love you too," he said as he sat on the bed next her, now fully clothed, and kissed her. "You know what I realized when you were gone? I realized that even when you couldn't be a part of my life you still were a large part of it. With out the letters you sent me the weeks seemed to go by slower somehow."

"Remus, I was always a part of your life. I never stopped being part of it, and I never wanted to. You never stopped being a part of my life either," she brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. "Do you know what helped me survive the whole time I was being tortured and what not? I thought about you. The hope that I might see you and Neoma once again kept me from giving up all hope. I remembered our first night together on that sofa; in fact that is one of my favourite memories. I remember that when I woke up the next morning and you weren't there that I didn't have to worry because I knew you would never leave me, I knew you would always be there for me even if you couldn't physically be there. My love for you, Remus, is so strong that it scares me sometimes and comforts me at the same time."

She kissed him and her words sank deep into his mind as well as his soul. What she had just said to him was enough to make him want to take her and make love to her all over again. His hand traced along the small of her back, and he could just sense her arousal. He pulled her closer to him and began to nibble on the nape of her neck. As she sighed softly the door swung open and the nurse entered. "We will have none of that in here," she said in a huffy voice. "It is hospital policy. I thought I told you that, Mr. Lupin, when I found you sleeping in her bed the night she awoke."

Remus and Rebekah each bit their bottom lips in frustration and Remus moved from the bed to his chair as the nurse checked Rebekah's vitals. "Your temperature is slightly elevated as is your heart rate, this is not good. I will need to send the Healer in to examine you again. We thought you were doing better too," the nurse said and she left the room.

Remus and Rebekah both broke out in fits of laughter. "I don't think she knows what kissing you does to me," Rebekah said as she wiped the tears her laughter had caused from her eyes.

"I think if she checked my vital signs she would find the same symptoms," he said moving next to her on the bed once again. He kissed her as they both still smiled as the effects of their laughter had not worn off. The Healer entered the room and cleared his throat. He was a bit more understanding than the nurse.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It is a happy one. I still have more for those who wish to read it. Now I must leave you though as Han Solo is about to be frozen in carbonite and Luke is about to find out about Darth Vader being his father (If you watch that scene when Mark Hamill begins yelling about it being impossible he looks like a rat.)

Hope I didn't ruin the surprise ending of The Empire Strikes Back for anyone.


End file.
